


Lace

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Lace, M/M, NSFW, Panties, Polygrumps, Razzabang - Freeform, ShipGrumps, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Barry's choice in underwear is having quite the impact on Dan.





	

Dan never really thought much about thongs. He liked when girls wore them, lace felt nice, but overall he didn't really care, any underwear could be sexy. There was however a turning point, and Dan found himself caring a lot more.

How Barry hid it from him when they lived together, Dan wasn't sure. Maybe this was something that was new. It must be, there was no way Danny could have missed it. The amount of times he'd accidentally walked in on Barry changing.

Dan had almost forgotten his feelings for Barry. That was part of the reason he moved out, but he did find himself regretting that decision. At least when he jerked off he could moan Barry's name without fearing his friend would hear him. Man, he felt disgusting sometimes, he was getting off when thinking about his friend most nights.

Barry missed having Dan around too. At least now he could wear certain things without fear of Dan walking in on him, then again he couldn't deny that Danny walking in on him was a fantasy he had frequently. Having a crush on one of his best friends wasn't really surprising to Barry. He had a little thing for Ross, maybe that was just due to being around him a lot with recording and it was horrid. Barry constantly felt wrong because Ross was married and Holly was just lovely.

Luckily he got over it when they spent some time apart for the holidays. It took a while for Barry to realise his crush on Dan, in fact when he found out it was like a slap in the face. He accidently walked in on Danny changing, he was only in his boxers and Barry found himself trying not to stare as he blushed at the thoughts going through his head.

He thought maybe after Dan moved out his crush could go away.

It didn't.

Barry missed Dan like crazy. He just felt alone living by himself, especially since he hadn't for so long. Every morning he would wake up either expecting to hear Dan getting ready or he would go to make breakfast for the two of them only to remember that he didn't have to. Barry knew it was selfish but he wished Dan would move back in with him, or maybe he could move in with Dan since he had a much nicer house.

The one thing that Barry often found himself wondering nowadays was if Dan had feelings for him. He would often catch Dan staring at him, but maybe that was him just staring into space, although the blush that sometimes appeared on Danny's face was quite telling.

Barry took to somewhat embarrassing measures to find out. He never used to wear thongs or other types of feminine underwear at the office just in case he got caught. Not that any of his friends would judge him for it, and he didn't mind if they made some comments ragging on him about it, as long as it never happened on the show, but he was still a little embarrassed. It was a personal thing anyway, if someone found out they found out, but Barry would like to keep it secret.

Until now that was. Now Barry was trying to get caught, namely by Dan, and he did hope no one else noticed. If they did no one said anything. Barry felt a little ashamed that he had gone this far. He was acting like a teenager in one of those crappy coming of age teen movies. At least the guy he liked and was trying to grab the attention of was actually worth it.

Barry let out an audible sigh. He had definitely started watching way too many bad movies since Dan moved out, and that was further proven by what he was doing. In the end, he knew it was working, well Dan had definitely noticed and kept bushing every time he spoke to Barry. Barry had also caught Dan staring at his exposed underwear when his monitor was off or dark enough to show reflections.

Neither of them spoke about what was happening though. Barry was afraid that he may be wrong and Dan just felt horrible because he was getting off on it and Barry knew nothing. It took two weeks for either of them to do anything about it.

Barry was sorting out some wires in the recording room, something that always needed doing but seemed to never get done until it was unbearable. Dan was in the room with him since he was the only other person in the office. He came in early hoping to get some inspiration for lyrics. It was easier to work at the Grump space surrounded by friends a lot of the time, he had people to bounce ideas off then. He thought more people would be in, but it was early. Arin would be in later as they had to record.

Dan couldn't help but stare at Barry's underwear. With him bend over like that his underwear was even more exposed. He was wearing lacy baby blue panties instead of a thong but Dan loved them more, they just seemed really innocent. Imagining how cute Barry would look with only the panties on, or maybe a long shirt and the underwear. Dan was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realised that Barry had finished what he was doing and was now looking at Dan.

"Dan? Um... Do..." Barry tried to get out a 'do you like what you see?' or something equally as sexual and sassy but instead his lips started to tremble as he realised how stupid he was being.

Dan could see how uncomfortable Barry was and felt terrible. He was such a horrible person.

"Barry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare, I'm so sorry. Look I have no problem with it, it's cool they look really cute... I mean, no I..." Dan wasn't sure what to say, his face flushed and he felt as though he might pass out, honestly if it weren't for the fact that Barry started smiling and let out a small chuckle he probably would have.

Feeling a lot less nervous Barry found some confidence.

"So, do you like them?"

Danny nodded, a grin appearing on his face as Barry sat on the couch, closer than he usually would. He looked so innocent, yet there was something sinful in his body language, and Dan loved it. He leaned in and kissed Barry, the feeling of a beard against his skin was foreign yet not unwelcome. Barry moaned into the kiss as it intensified. Dan's hands were roaming his body, wrapping around his waist, his hands travelling down into his jeans, feeling the fabric of his underwear, the lace soft against his hands.

"Should we be doing this here?" Although Barry would love to have sex with Dan right now they were in the recording room, and neither of them knew when people would start showing up.

"I don't care," Dan practically growled, he wasn't letting this opportunity pass him by. As long as Barry was okay with it this was happening now, and judging by the look on his face Barry was all for this.

Dan undid Barry's jeans, before shimmying out of his own jeans, Barry removed his two. In their minds both of them cursed skinny jeans, but then again no one ever really looked that sexy getting undressed in real life, there were always those awkward moments, clothing that was to tight, sometimes there were too many layers. All you could do was laugh about it, which Danny and Barry did, especially when Dan almost fell. It made them feel a lot less nervous too since they could both laugh about things and there was still a friendly atmosphere as opposed to the tension of 'we're about to have sex.'

After the hell that was removing skinny jeans t-shirts were no problem, well Barry was wearing a flannel shirt but Dan enjoyed teasing him as he undid each button. Barry was practically squirming in anticipation.

"We don't have time for teasing Dan," Barry whined. He was already fully erect, pre-cum leaking through his panties. Dan knew this fact was true but that didn't mean he was going to stop teasing, he just wouldn't do it as much as he would like.

"Lay on the couch for me baby," Dan whispered, his voice seductive, not unlike the Danny Sexbang voice except it was more genuine. Barry obeyed his orders, loving having Dan telling him what to do. He had never had much of a change to explore his submissive side with someone else, and loved it so much. Feeling so exposed was thrilling.

"Fuck you look so pretty Bear," Dan licked his lips as his eyes roamed Barry's body. He removed his boxers before climbing on top of him and started grinding, knowing that they didn't have time for much else.

The silky underwear against his cock was better than he could ever imagine. He could feel Barry's hard dick under the fabric and although he hadn't experienced anything like that before it wasn't as off putting as he thought it might be. Barry was moaning underneath him.

"You like that B?" Danny leaded down and kissed Barry's neck, causing the younger man to become even nosier than he already was. He was already so close, honestly, he had been horny all day due to the way the panties rubbed against him. The first time he tried his kink out he actually came in the panties, at least he wasn't at work when that happened.

"Dan, Danny, please," Barry whined as Dan slowed his grinding almost to a complete halt.

"You gonna come in your panties for me baby girl/ You gonna be good for me?"

Barry let out a breathy 'yes' and Dan humped Barry faster and harder. He was embarrassed that he was so close so soon, but he couldn't help it. Barry came with a low groan that was muffled by Dan kissing him.

"So beautiful," Dan whispered. He could feel Barry's cum seeping through the panties. Within seconds he was cumming, moaning Barry's name as he covered the light blue panties with his cum.

They rested for a few minutes, breathing heavy as what they did sunk in. Barry was playing with Dan's hair with one of his hands, the other was in Danny's hand. It was clear that neither of them had any regrets about what happened.

"I don't want to move," Dan said with a laugh. This just felt so nice, it was peaceful, and even though he could feel cum drying on his crotch and thighs he didn't want this moment to end.

"I don't either. I... I love you." Barry was scared to say that, but Dan kissed him and all his fears left him.

"I love you too."

They had to get up eventually. Arin called Dan saying he was on his way. Barry grimaced at the feeling on cold drying cum in his underwear and left to go change, knowing he reeked of sex.

"It smells good on you," Dan joked, and the couple shared another kiss before Barry left. Dan cleaned up a bit, but still felt itchy throughout recording.

At the end of the day, since everyone was at the office Dan and Barry announced their relationship. No one was surprised. In fact, most of them had noticed what Barry had been doing but didn't' say anything, they also saw Dan staring and left them to it, growing frustrated at the pair. Needless to say, everyone was ecstatic.


End file.
